


47

by celinekoo



Category: temperature - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celinekoo/pseuds/celinekoo





	47

哗啦啦的水声隔着门，隐隐绰绰的传出来。  
俞适野平躺在沙发上，才轻轻闭了一下眼，就感觉耳旁的水声停止，一股夹杂着香气的暖风抚到自己面前。  
“小野……”  
俞适野没有睁开眼，他一伸手，就将唤他的人拉入怀抱。  
一声措不及防的低呼自温别玉口中响起，他先是跌落俞适野的怀抱，又赶紧用手撑着沙发靠背，分担点自己的体重。  
这换来俞适野的一声低笑，低低的笑声牵动胸膛的震动，这震动又通过两人碰撞的地方递延过去，抬起手，勾住温别玉的脖子，把人勾到面前，拿唇一点点亲吻：“撑着干什么，就你这一点点重量，还怕撞坏我吗？”  
“我……”温别玉想说话，又不知道说什么，挣扎片刻，问，“你不累吗？”  
“看见你就不累了。”  
俞适野亲到了温别玉的下巴，身上的人在一系列的亲吻中微微颤动，不自觉地抬起下巴，配合着接受俞适野的碰触。  
俞适野一口咬到了温别玉的喉结，不重，但被咬的人立刻发出一声低喘。  
他松了口，舔舔牙齿，目光顺着温别玉的脖颈往下滑。  
出了浴室的人只穿一件睡袍，睡袍的领子是开的，V型的衣领让一小片胸膛暴露在俞适野的视线中，此刻，白皙的皮肤已经染上了浅红，像玫瑰花汁泼在了上边，也不知道是之前沐浴时就带上的——还是现在才带上的。  
俞适野的手搭上温别玉的脖颈，细细的跳动出现在他指尖，像是一手探到了温别玉的心跳，他的手指沿着皮肤向下，滑过锁骨，滑过胸膛，再来到系着的腰带处。  
手指在这里停了停，随后，尾指轻挑，系着的腰带霎时松开，衣服自肩膀滑落，将拘束在衣服之内的躯体彻底解放。  
狭小的空间里，似乎做什么都比平常更加费劲一点。  
俞适野抱着温别玉翻了个身，将人压在自己身下，沙发重重一晃，发出声不满的咿呀。  
俞适野曲肘按在温别玉的耳朵旁，居高临下地欣赏面前半遮半露的胴体，他的另一只手放在对方的腰线，纤瘦结实的腰肢之后，是身上仅存的束缚布料。  
那布料也被撑高，顶端湿漉了一片，明晃晃招人。  
俞适野的指尖在这处打着转，察觉着微微的黏腻，同时在温别玉耳旁说：“想要吗？……你的身体好像说话了。”  
温别玉不止脸红了，连耳朵也红得要滴出血来，他抬手揽住俞适野的肩颈，拿身体磨蹭对方，引诱道：“想啊，它在邀请你呢。”  
俞适野回以一声低笑，他向下一扯，扯开了布料，被拘束在里头的东西弹出来，打在俞适野的手掌上，发出“啪”的声响和东西主人的一声惊喘。  
俞适野握住了这个直接送到自己掌心的东西，他圈着性器，先上下撸动，让这东西涨得不行，又恶劣地用手指堵住顶端的孔洞，不让其宣泄出来。  
“……野……小野……哈……”  
仿佛痛苦又仿佛快乐的颤抖，不止出现在温别玉的身体上，更出现在对方的嗓音里，刚才洗去的汗水再度浮现于他的皮肤上，细细一层。  
“哈……松……松手……”  
“真的要我松手吗？”俞适野在温别玉耳旁说，他的手指照顾着人最敏感的位置，下边的小球，上边的柱身，它们在他掌心的跳动越来越剧烈，当跳到最巅峰的时候，俞适野撤开手指，伴随着温别玉猛然挺直的僵硬，一道白浊直接射了出来，落在温别玉的腰上、腿上。  
淡淡的腥味浮现在空气中。  
俞适野将温别玉的双腿推上折叠，刚才发泄的人在短暂的僵硬之后，全身都软了，仿佛没有骨头似依偎在俞适野怀中，任由他在自己身上为所欲为。  
俞适野将温别玉身上的白浊沾在手指上，慢慢地推到对方的腿根位置。  
那处先是一阵热，接着一阵凉。  
当温别玉微带茫然地看着俞适野的时候，他的双腿被合拢，随后，滚烫的东西闯入其中，挞伐抽插。  
“啊——”  
从没有想过的姿势让温别玉失声喊出，喊到一半，他的手被牵起，放在小腿上。  
俞适野的声音悠长微低，似乎正忍耐着些身体内沸腾的反应：“抱住自己，乖。”  
温别玉放上双手的因为酸软无力而滑了一下，可最后还是扶好了，仰躺的人从俞适野眼中看到了自己的形象，他像婴儿的睡姿那样，将自己紧紧搂抱，可是双腿中央仿佛要着火的感觉，以及一直被碰撞的性器……身体的空气像被抽气泵逐步抽干，温别玉感到了浓烈的晕眩，可晕眩之中，感官又无比清晰，他的前半边灼热得似乎要烧起来，可后半边，容纳人的部分，又无比的空虚，偶尔的擦过表面的碰触，也只引得内里一阵收缩抽搐……  
“为、为什么……”恍惚之中，温别玉几乎认不出自己的声音，“不进来……”  
但俞适野的声音，却不知为何，被他听得清清楚楚。  
“其实我骗了你。”  
“什、什么？”  
“我从没有和人在沙发上做过，一点都不熟悉沙发。”俞适野亲吻着温别玉的膝盖和伏在膝盖上的手指，那些纤长的手指，用力得泛白，只在指尖落下一点红，“什么都不会，可能需要你来教教我……之前，你和前夫是怎么在沙发上做的？来向我描述一下，怎么样？”  
轰一下，有什么在温别玉脑海中炸开了。  
“我——你——”  
“我什么？你什么？”  
“我——”温别玉结结巴巴，已经完全说不出来话了。  
“他是像我一样，只在这里和你腿交呢，”俞适野循循善诱，“还是进入了你的体内，开拓，冲锋……肆意妄为？”  
俞适野的声音就像一柄冰凉的钩子，钩子贴着温别玉的身体游走，到了哪里，哪里就像同时遭受了冰与火的冲刷，尤其是一直等待却始终没有被进入的地方……  
身体的刺激和精神的刺激交织在一起，随着俞适野的抽插晃动的温别玉就像一个已经灌满了水的瓶子，每动一下，就有些液体自瓶口溢出：“进、进来……”  
“你还没有回答我呢，别玉。”  
“他——他会进来——”高度的刺激之下，温别玉的声音甚至带上了些哭腔。  
下个刹那，已经被摩擦得滚烫的双腿内侧落了个空，俞适野调整位置，冲入了早已开出缝来，等待着他的后穴。  
从空虚到饱满，疼痛伴随着剧烈的快感，已经濒临临界的温别玉低喊一声，就要泄出，但在这时候，俞适野用手堵住了出口：“别，等等……”  
俞适野调匀呼吸，他在紧紧包裹着自己的炙热腔内缓缓动着，浅浅探入，浅浅抽出，等到柔软的后穴分泌出润滑的液体，完全适应自己的插入之后，再长长一顶，直闯入狭道的最深处。  
前后的身躯都被控制着，惊喘化成哽咽，从喉咙里滚出来，一同滚落的，还有眼眶里盛不住的泪水。  
俞适野俯下身，舔了舔人的眼角，将那边的湿痕舔去，又留下更多的湿痕。  
他问温别玉：“在日本的时候，为什么哭？”  
“因，因为……哈……”温别玉剧烈地喘着气，还要在喘气的间隙里努力回答，“因为你的技术……太差了……”  
俞适野不语，只是徐徐动了两下，承受的人就控住不住自己，丢下一串零落的求饶：  
“别……别再……让，让我出来……好……好吧……是你技术太好了……”  
俞适野开始亲吻温别玉，一点点地落下，像一片片花瓣轻抚到对方的身上，带着温度，带着爱意。  
“……是，是我太想你了……”温别玉最后承认了，他的眼圈全红了，望向俞适野的双眼，有一片澄清的水色，他艰难地撑起身，摸索着吻住俞适野，“小野，我好想你……”  
俞适野低低叹了一口气，叹息声中，有数不清的柔情蜜意。  
他的动作猛然剧烈，剧烈地冲撞着，一下一下，全捣到人体最深的那一点，好像要和身下的人彻底合而为一，最后，他松开手，紧紧抱着温别玉，和温别玉一起，攀升到天堂的最高处。  
高潮之后，身体极致的舒适，连同大脑一片空白，渐渐的，空白中生出一点理智来，温别玉模模糊糊地凑近俞适野，小声的，撒娇似的抱怨：  
“你……你怎么能把我说的每一句话都记得这么清楚。”  
“我觉得你都说得很有趣，可以一而再，再而三的身体力行着……”  
俞适野调笑了一句，收敛了笑意，覆过身，将话连着吻，落到温别玉的心上，珍重说：  
“以后你说的每一句话，我都再不会忘。”


End file.
